


Illusions of the Heart

by miracujess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, My Mind Is Twisted, SINnamon roll, enjoy this, i like deh pain, im angry bc volpina is an akuma????, maybe character death, protect him, this is just a little bit of trash, warning: chat is angsty and feels a lot of guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracujess/pseuds/miracujess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BOSS BATTLE: VOLPINA EDITION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from the episode information that was just released, and my own black soul.
> 
> This is just something that I wrote really quickly after hearing that Volpina was going to be a CATalyst for Season 2. Enjoy, and see you (hopefully) in August! It’s been a good season, Miraculeurs! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: miracujess.tumblr.com

_Volpina is good_ , thought Chat Noir grimly as he dodged another blast of what could have or could have not been actual fire.

The akumatized girl had a flawless mastery over her increasingly intricate illusions, and, by playing any note on her wretched flute – and akumatized object –  the reality that people saw was warped into something unrecognisable and confusing. Which is why, 30 minutes after turning Alya into a pelican (at least in Chat’s eyes), Ladybug and he had yet to use their special powers. He scanned the chaotic scene from behind his overturned car: four headless chickens the size of elephant calfs were running around laying eggs that released a sleeping gas, civilians rendered comatose by said gas were laying haphazardly on the ground, spurts of fire that were shaped like Chinese dragons whipped back and forth in the air, searching for him and Ladybug, and that _annoying_ flute music, tranquil and never-faltering, resonated throughout the streets, villainous musician unseen.  


Chat itched with the desire to move, fight, do, and end this, but he was unsure of what was real and what was not. He didn’t know if those were actual civilians sleeping, or just decoys meant to unnerve him and limit his actions, but he didn’t want to make any mistakes and hurt anyone.

_Where_ is _Bugaboo?_ he thought frantically as he hid once again behind the car’s belly. They had gotten separated after he ran off to distract the now-disappeared super-moles while Ladybug tried to move the civilians’ prone forms to safety (obviously, she failed). He groaned, head in his hands. He couldn’t do this alone. She was the strategist, the creator. She was the only one who could actually get rid of the akuma. Chat was useless without her. He only existed to take hits, to let his Lady shine, to–

“Chat Noir! I need you!” came his beautiful Lady’s voice, somewhere to his right. She sounded scared, helpless. Chat leapt without thought, vaulting and sprinting over cars and maybe-not-there eggs. Anything to get to his Bugaboo. _Anything_.

_I need you, I need you, IneedyouIneedyouNEEDYOU_ played through his mind as he pushed his body to the max. He skidded around a corner and There!

Chat’s elated grin faded into a gape of dread when he saw where his Ladybug was. She was on the floor of the alley, face blanched, pushing herself against the wall in a futile attempt to get farther from the orange-clad girl bearing down on her, malicious smirk dancing upon her mouth.

“It’s over, Ladybug!” she cackled, accent not quite perfect. “The Red Heroine of Paris. Bah, how garish!” She bent down, and–

Chat Noir lunged between them, a “Cataclysm!” spilling from his lips as he grabbed her flute, and–

And had Ladybug’s face cradled in his hands, eyes wide and terrified. “Chat... Noir,” she whispered brokenly.

Chat’s mind went blank, except for the fact that he heard the flute music in the background, even while Volpina had talked.

Volpina had _tricked_ him. It was an illusion.  


Chat looked down, and his lungs stopped functioning as he realised he had just used his powers of destruction on his Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. I was just dozing and I thought, 'You know, Volpina's probably going to trick them with the Delirious Misidentification trope. So, sort of like that last chapter of heartstrings (damn you taylor!). I also wanted to write about what I _thought_ would have happened in Dark Cupid if Chat used Cataclysm on Ladybug. Good times, good times...
> 
> Let me know if you want a part 2! This can be a very open-ended and angsty one-shot, but I have some ideas for an ending so just hmu if you want a solid conclusion. Warning: it will get very fluffy and disgusting.


End file.
